


D is for Dangerous

by Persephxneeee



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephxneeee/pseuds/Persephxneeee
Summary: Number Five staring at the ceiling on his room, shifting his gaze to the walls around him. They full of writings, formulas— to be exact; his eyes focusing to look for that one spot, softening as he found it. Next to bed, near the window, there’s that one area, just a small part, and he takes another step closer, his borrow furrowing in concentration— Found it! He smiles a little, it’s still there two initials, writing messily 2+5 = 🖤
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Kudos: 76





	D is for Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it’s a little messy, I’m still learning.

Number Five staring at the ceiling on his room, shifting his gaze to the walls around him. They full of writings, formulas— to be exact; his eyes focusing to look for that one spot, softening as he found it. Next to bed, near the window, there’s that one area, just a small part, and he takes another step closer, his borrow furrowing in concentration— Found it! He smiles a little, it’s still there two initials, writing messily 2+5 = 🖤 as the love symbol was written in number 7, the left side hwas number 7 too, but Diego has rotating it, adding a small “v” between and it makes his smile getting wide as his mind drifting off to remember at that night. 

It was one of the night, after a long day of being at library, his mind is too focusing on finding a formula so he could time travel right to the garden he found years ago. It’s late a night already when Diego come home from doing the vigilante things, just to found Number Five still up, their room’s walls almost full of written numbers. Diego stops and whistles, looking around the room in amaze, walking slowly toward his boyfriend who’s currently busy to fill the wall across their bed. 

Diego stops behind Number Five, casually down to kiss his left cheek and lean his chin on Five’s shoulder, mouth spelling the formulas one by one. “What the occasion?” 

“Finding the right formula” Five says shortly, his eyes never leaving the wall, right hand busy writing and he stops — “Shhh—I’m concentrating”.

Diego’s stomach lurch, lifting his face off of Five’s shoulder. 

“Are you going to do that Time jumping shit again?”

“It’s called time travel, and yes I am going do that, and no, I’m not going to let myself get into the same situation like the last time. Also not to go to that hell again.” Five answered before Diego could asking another question. 

Diego bites the inside of his cheek to prevent him from making any fuss comment. “Where?” He asks quietly as he starting to take off his knives holster, following by his clothes, till all that left is only black boxer. Diego letting himself fall on the bed, hands behind his neck as he staring at the ceiling, admiring the graffiti. This room looks more alive at least. 

He turns his head at Number Five, who’s still in his boy-school uniform, focusing not answering his question. Yet. 

“Where?” Diego said more loudly.

“Hmm?” 

“Don’t make me throw you one of my knife here, Five” 

Number Five abruptly stop and sighs, “Remember about the garden I told you? I want to take you there, okay?” 

Diego eventually straighten up, sitting on bed as he watching his boyfriend’s hand working again. The sound of the marker against the wall very clear in this state, Five blinks as he hears the bed crack, Diego’s standing behind him again in a minute, suddenly lifting him up off the floor and Five instantly moves like a little kid throwing tantrum. 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Diego? I said I was concentrating” Number Five shouts loudly, but the taller man just quiet and throwing him onto the bed, pining his hands there, right hand still holding the marker. 

“Five”

“What???” Five glares at Diego, still upset.

“I miss you,” before Five could let out another protes, Diego leaning down to taste his lips, till the grip on the marker finally weakened and it slip off Five’s hand; Diego waste no chance to tangles their hand together while his mouth busying themselves with Five’s. 

“Don’t go” Diego whispers a little too quiet against Number Five’s lips, kissing his lips again, “I can’t lose you again”.

Five frowns against their lips, because—technically he lost you too, they were losing each other’s. Besides, he really not going to let the same thing happens twice. Well, re-writing the past is a different thing. 

Number Five is about to open his mouth but Diego cut him off again, “I know a better equation” He says.  
Letting go their tangled fingers, Diego takes the marker off the bed, and starting to moves on the side of the bed, laying down on bed then writing on the small part of the clean wall.

“T—two plus Five—,” He spells out as he writes it down.

“What the hell are you doing? Diego don’t!” 

“Equals to—— seven, five (v) seven.” Diego turns his head to Five and grinning, brows moving up and down playfully which Five answer it with pout. 

“Oh come on, Fivey! If that pout stays the night. I will fill all those empty spaces with that “equation” of mine.” Diego threatening him, but that grin never once faded from his face. 

Number Five keeping his bitch-face on for seconds, eyes switching between the “equation” and Diego’s smug smile. He never wanted to kiss that smile off of his handsome face so badly before. 

So he does.

Number Five grabs Diego by arm and it’s his turn to kiss Diego’s lips aggressively. That night ending by them having sex wildly with Diego made him promise to not doing any time-travel anymore, even when he finally found any of the right equation. 

“Five?” The sounds of his boyfriend pulling him back to reality. In a second Diego’s right next to him then all over him. How the hell he’s always move too fast? 

“What were you staring at?” Diego asks, turning his head to the wall but not after he’s finished attacking Five’s neck and cheek. Hand reaching to caressing his “invention in math”, I almost forget about this. Something on you mind?” 

“Yeah I am in love with you” Five says it in such a serious tone and expression that Diego loosening his grip. Diego snaps his neck so hard at Five, who couldn’t hold his smile any longer. He got one in return. He might have too much in his mind every time they’re fighting or simply, when he’s alone. Does he deserves this? Does he— deserves Diego? 

But once he comes home to meet the smile or simply hearing you calling out his name “Fivey” as soon as Diego saw him after a long hours away from each other. All the doubts gone, he wants to keep that smile on. And one thing he knows, /He/ causes that. It makes him happier than anything, though he probably hides his feeling too much. 

“I found a new equation that would complete yours” Five says casually as he stands to grab a marker then sitting back on your lap this time as he adds something small behind the “love”

“Four—- 3....v.....3...r” He claps his hands proudly.

Diego’s being silent, but as the second passed he’s laughing hard. Immediately wrapping his arms around Five’s body who grunts again. Five makes a thread about how he’s going to disappear, Diego’s laugh slowing down after. “Who——hhh taught you that—- hahaha oh god”

“It’s you, idiot” 

“Hey ! You made that! That indeed sounds like what idiot would do.” Diego keeps teasing him, Five pinching the back of Diego’s hands hard and when they finaly down and he flips their position over. This time, it’s Five who has pinned Diego down on bed. Grinds his lower part, few times till Diego’s laugh completely stop. 

Diego’s face forming a smile.   
“Hold that.” Number Five says. His heart feels warmth instantly, but Diego just doesn’t stop to tease him. Giving him that rather pervert smile, but still the effect on him still the same. There’s doubt inside of him still, but he put that aside now, not when Diego is here with him. He should be better, he knows it’s him the messed up one. 

He dives in to give kisses on Diego’s mouth, grinding constantly till Diego’s dick completely hard against his. Smearing kisses down Diego’s body, smile wickedly as he unzipping Diego’s pants and freeing the length. 

“This—makes me happy” Five says, trying to make it sounds innocent as he giving Diego’s cock slow pump. 

“I’m— ah! offended,”

“But Diego Hargreeves, makes me happier,” Diego doesn’t have any time to respond to it as his boyfriend’s lips wrapped around his cock, swallowing it in heat in one go.

Yeah, they are going to be okay.


End file.
